


Of Videogames and Sailor Outifits

by DarknessDeepDown



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Haruka tenoh - Fandom, Haruka tenou, Sailor uranus - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessDeepDown/pseuds/DarknessDeepDown
Summary: You weren't a video gaming type of girl. But you are now. And you are hell bent on defeating that snobby idiot boy with ridiculously good looks who challenged you for a game. So you seek online help to gather all Intel and cheats you could have about that videogame. Luckily, a nice stranger on the internet will help you. Or maybe..... He's playing with you too?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I fell head over heels for Haruka so much , this happened. I do ship Michiru x Haruka much more but let me indulge myself by having Haruka for just one fic. ;)

It was another busy Monday at Juuban Municipal High School. The building was filled with noise as students met up with their friends after a long weekend, recounting their adventures and escapades to each other, gossiping about the cute boys they had seen, fangirling over the latest boy band trend and what not. Only 10 minutes were left until study hall started but this didn’t make the lively voices die down, there was still so much to be talked about, so much to be discussed; It wasn’t surprising at all. Every all-girls school you’d find to be as busy as they were every morning.

  
Now where were you dear reader? You were in class too but you seem to be not at all chipper this morning. What could have gone wrong? Well, your friends seem to have a fair idea as they laughed at your less than enthusiastic form slumped over your seat, making zombie noises. Kyoko, Megumi and Jaehee surrounded your seat as they looked down on you.

  
“Let me guess, videogames and no sleep?” Kyoko smiled teasingly at you as you groaned back in response.

  
Yes, the latest video-gaming craze had swept the town and swept you with it. You weren’t into much video-games save the online games you occasionally played out of boredom but that is a story of the past. It had started when your cousins made a short visit and introduced you to StreetFighterZ; Your cousins and you would fight each other and you were surprisingly good at it, winning easily against them.

  
The high of winning constantly was so intoxicating that you were still playing video-games long after they were gone. But alas your cousins had been amateurs themselves and in the online world of multiplayer games, it didn’t take you long to find that there were players much experienced, much intelligent and so much better than you.

  
But instead of being discouraged, you were pulled even deeper, the thirst for winning, defeating others and rising in ranking was so addicting that you were far gone, to the point that you still had that one anime series on hold for 2 months that you were watching that time.

  
Your friends were very accepting; more like they find it effing hilarious (and concerning to at many times) that you were skipping sleep and meals over this one obsession of yours. But they acknowledged your videogaming skills and would always come to you for help and cheats when they couldn’t overcome a certain level. Though they only seldom played games.

  
Megumi being the momfriend of the group slowly rubbed your back while gently chastising you and you were rather grateful though, it felt really nice when she rubbed your back like that.

  
“It’s just that….” You started, your voice sounding muffled since you didn’t raise your head from where it lay on your arms.

  
“There’s this new game. I can’t get the hang of it. It’s interesting. The graphics are great and it’s my favourite genre too!”  
You sniffed disdainfully.

  
“I don’t know why I’m so bad at it!”

  
“You’re bad at a game? That’s something new.” Kyoko thought out loud, tapping a finger thoughtfully against her chin.

  
“What genre?”

  
“Racing.” You answered.

  
“I really really wish I knew how to be better at it.”

  
There was a moment of silence as everyone pondered over your problem.

  
“You won’t be speaking of ‘RaceGo!’ are you?” Jaehee asked but her suspicions were confirmed when you suddenly sat up with wide eyes.

  
“Yes! That’s the one. How did you know?”

  
“The arcade recently got a machine of RaceGo! and it has real car controls, all with the steering wheel and stuff. Maybe if you play it on the machine, you’ll get some help?” She told you.

  
Your eyes, which were by the way sporting really huge dark circles shimmered on your pale face and you grabbed Jaehee by the shoulders making her look at you in alarm.

  
“We’ll go right? Can we go today?”

  
Jaehee looked hesitant and she looked around the group. Kyoko and Megumi sighed in resignation making her sigh too.

  
“Well…no one is objecting all right.” She petted you softly because you’re kind of really adorable and no one can resist your pleading.

  
“Yay!” You cheered before slumping back in your seat because of course you were very very very tired still.

  
But atleast you had after school to look forward too!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your much awaited entrance of Haruka is here!! ^~^

“Coffee always tastes so right…” You moaned against your To-go coffee cup making Kyoko smack you on your back.

  
“Stop making indecent noises in public!”  
You laughed.

  
Kyoko, Megumi, Jaehee and you were currently making your way to the arcade and to be honest you felt rather anxious for some reason. After buying some coffee because you were practically brain dead by the point school was over (and throwing a tantrum when they told you it’s better for you to go home and sleep, and that they could go to the arcade tomorrow) you were finally going to play that game.

  
The arcade was one of the well known hang out spot for high-schoolers though they also received a fair share middle-schoolers and also university students. It was situated in the heart of the city which was always crowded so you didn’t frequent it as much, not wanting to handle the hassle it gets to reach there. But today the area was exceptionally crowded and even a few paparazzi were there, running around hither thither in panic. You wondered silently who they were trailing.

  
Well, no matter. You weren’t going to care for such trivial matters today.  
You had a game to win.

  
The arcade wasn’t that crowded today making it easily more convenient for you but the RaceGo! Machines were all full. After buying all the game tokens , you and your friends waited patiently for the RaceGo! machines to empty, deciding to look around at other games in case they are interesting as well.

  
“You win!!!” The fourth RaceGo! machine chimed loudly as the other 3 flashed a “LOSER!!”

  
All the players of the first 3 machines got up dejectedly, one even swore while another complained it was all rigged up. But the person on the 4th machine made no sound at all and just took out another token to play another game. You couldn’t see his head since it was covered by the helmet required to play the game but you were surprised to notice that this person was wearing the reputed Mugen Academy’s male uniform, you hardly saw Mugen Academy’s students out and about with their friends to play after school. But the problem at hand was-  
Only 3 machines were empty and you were 4 people. You looked at your other friends uneasily. Megumi sighed .

  
“I’m going to play Mad Pigs again, looks like someone bet my last highscore.” She smiled at the other 3.

  
“And then maybe the winner out of you three can compete with moi, the last boss.”

  


Evreyone laughed before Megumi waved and left for the other corner of the game arcade and the 3 of you set to seat the RaceGo! machines.

  
Kyoko took the first one and you initially made way to the 2nd one but since Jaehee was a bit shy to sit next to the 4th seater , you decided to take the 3rd one instead.  
You felt jittery with excitement as you put on the helmet over your head and the game flashed ‘START!’ on the screen. Putting your hand on the controls you were ready for some action.

  
‘3…2….1…..RaceGo!’

  
The screen flashed before you stepped on the accelerator watching your car move forward on the screen. You saw the rest of the 3 cars follow behind you, feeling smug already.

  
No way you were going to let them move forward. Changing the gear, slowly braking as you drove on the curve you felt you were doing pretty good, but that was until somehow the blue car overtook your green one in barely one second.

  
You gasped.

  
The car moved so fluidly and with so much speed; you were pushing on a 150km/h but this person was already 5 laps ahead of you.  
“My God! He’s reaching 400km/h, is that even possible!” Someone exclaimed behind you.  
‘400km/h? how? I saw no cheats about that online!’

  
You shifted gears again, completely getting off the brakes and barely making corners properly; God forbid your foot goes numb you weren’t getting off the accelerator until you tear this smug bastard apart.

  
Your speed increased to 225km/h with much difficulty, nearer to him and still not nearer at all and you heard him laugh quietly next to you which annoyed you to no end. Kyoko and Jaehee no longer existedfor you, only you and him did.

  
‘But for him, I don’t even exist probably. I’m still so far behind.’ You thought bitterly.  
He had probably been stalling during the first 5 laps; he had raised your hopes up and then gone off to completely shred your pride and ego. You actually wanted to cry because you felt so powerless and helpless infront of his expertise. You had only managed to make 17 laps out of 25 when suddenly your screen went black.

  
“LOSER!!!!” It taunted you as your hands relaxed around the controls, only then realizing how hard you had been holding them when blood started flowing back in them. Your heart was still beating haphazardly in your chest and your body was pumped with adrenaline.

  
The disappointment of failure was very heavy on you.

  
With your lips pressed in a thin line you pulled off the helmet, still not taking your eyes of the screen.

  
‘Maybe we shouldn’t have come today.’ You frowned.

  
You had tried so hard and still failed so miserably in front of the Mugen Academy student that it felt really bad. You kept the helmet aside and was about to get up when-

  
“Hey.”

  
He interrupted you. You looked to the Mugen Academy student who was taking off his helmet to reveal his face.

  
‘Wow.’ You thought.

  
For some reason ( maybe because you unconsciously stereotyped him?) , you were expecting a plain, pasty faced person with unshaven facial hair but wow. Who was this extremely good looking person?

  
Beautiful blond hair, enchanting blue eyes, sharp features; this boy looked no less than a model.

  
Great. The day you look the most exhausted is the day you meet an extremely attractive person.

  
‘God, I will sue you.’

  
“You were a pretty good competitor.” He smiled at you conceitedly, visibly looking down at you.

  
“That’s the closest anyone has come to me since I started playing.” He snickered.

  
Well, that attitude certainly brought your star struck self back to earth

  
Of Course every good looking person has to have a horrid personality. You looked at the boy with displeasure evident on your face.

  
“Don’t be too arrogant.” You declared pompously.

  
“It’s just my first time that’s all. I could easily beat you after a few games.”

  
“Oh?” He questioned you in a rather patronizing tone.

  
“Oh.” You answered back.

  


What you hadn’t noticed was the whole arcade had gone deathly silent watching your exchange with this very annoying boy.

  
“Well then, I will be waiting for the day you’ll be able to accomplish that.” He smirked at before bending down to your height probably in an attempt to intimidate or annoy you further, you weren’t sure.

  
“If that day even comes, 2nd place.”

  
You stared at him sputtering in absolute shock at being called 2nd place which he found very amusing, making him laugh all the way till he left the arcade.

  
Though at the exit, he turned around to meet your eyes and winked at you before he swaggered out of the arcade.

  
You were fuming at this point.

  
‘I’ll show him.’ You thought angrily, before turning to face your friends.

  
“Can you believe that guy?? What eve-“ You had only started to complain before you noticed the still shocked faces of you friends?

  
“What?” you asked them timidly, a foreboding feeling rising at the fear of their answer.

  
“You don’t know who you were talking to did you?” Jaehee asked you slowly.

“No…He didn’t introduce himself…” You trailed off, very puzzled.

  
“Remember the paparazzi we saw on our way here? They were probably here because of him.”

  
But when they realized you weren’t getting a clue even after that, Megumi, who had come back from that corner after noticing the commotion supplied.

  
“That’s Tenoh Haruka, that famous racecar prodigy. No less than a celebrity.”

  
Well, oh crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the fic so far. Please take out a few minutes to review to let me know what you think about the fic. I will really appreciate it a lot. See you next chapter!!  
> -DDD

**Author's Note:**

> Quickly move on to the next chapter for your first encounter with Haruka.  
> Thank you! ^~^~  
> -DDD


End file.
